


Il collare dello scandalo

by michirukaiou7



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, post Naked Truth (capitolo 18)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/promptingpost.html">Prompting post, Asami/Akihito, "Cosa credi di essere il mio padrone?" "Sì"</a></p><p>Riconobbe il marchio di una nota gioielleria, e le guance gli si colorarono di rosa.<br/>Colore che sparì, all’istante, quando il cofanetto si aprì...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il collare dello scandalo

Akihito sentiva che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo: era surreale che Asami avesse ricordato il loro primo  _mesiversario_ (sì, quella roba brutta e adolescenziale che le ragazzine adorano. E lui avrebbe tentato il suicidio bevendo il liquido per sviluppare le foto, piuttosto che ammettere che ci teneva!), quindi qualcosa doveva  _necessariamente_  andare storto.

Non si aspettava neanche un regalo, in realtà, anche se lui gliel’aveva fatto – trascorrendo una settimana a caccia per i negozi per trovargliene uno. Aprì, cercando di nascondere l’imbarazzo, il pacchettino, sotto lo sguardo asettico di Asami. Riconobbe il marchio di una nota gioielleria, e le guance gli si colorarono di rosa.

Colore che sparì, all’istante, quando il cofanetto si aprì, rivelando un raffinato nastro di seta rossa, lungo e piuttosto largo, al cui centro era appeso un ciondolo d’oro tondo, dalla forma bizzarra.

No, non un ciondolo: un  _campanellino_.

Un campanellino attaccato ad un nastro.

Cioè, Asami gli aveva regalato… la versione extra lusso di un collare per gatti?!

– Cosa significherebbe,  _questo_?! – ringhiò, sventolando la pietra dello scandalo, che trillò argentina.

– Il tuo regalo – rispose l’altro, serafico.

– Un  _collare_? Cosa credi di essere, il mio padrone?!

Asami ghignò soddisfatto, come se la risposta fosse più che evidente – Sì.


End file.
